Percy Jackson And The Mystery Demigods
by Not Realy Me
Summary: Percy And Annabeth Thought they had finally finished all the crazyiness the gods had thrown at them. Now there are thing that the gods themselfs are just realizing,with new campers showing up who are claimed in akward ways even Zeus is becomeing un-easy about these children and what their powers might mean for western civilization. : I Dont OWN PJ R&R does
1. A Relaxing Day

CHAPTER 1

A Relaxing Day

Percy was sitting at the top of Half-Blood hill with Annabeth by his side. The clear blue sky gaped in front of them, while sounds of sword fighting and kids screaming came from behind them. They spread out across a blanket with blue Kool-Aid and blue cake. Percy was admiring the wonderful luck they had had this summer. They had accomplished only 2 real monster fights, one real close call in sword fighting, and the return of Thalia from the hunters. They were all together again and that was the way Percy liked it. Just as he began to get comfortable, a beat up gray car flew over the road and towards the camp. For two normal kids the car would have been something cool to look at as it zoomed by, but Percy and Annabeth knew better.

As the car drew nearer, the people driving became clear. At the wheel was a Fifteen year oldish girl. Her ,mostly blond, dirty blond hair whipped around her as she swerved all over the road. Her light blue eyes made her seem pissed as she screeched at a fourteen year oldish looking girl, in the passengers seat. This girl had dark brown hair that, surprisingly, was neatly French braided from side of her head to the base of the other side. She had one arm slung over the seat of the car and was screaming back, with a crystal bronze machete griped in her hand.

Knowing they were going to have to bring the girls to camp, Annabeth and I hoisted each other to our feet. We were about to sprint down the hill, when a small mob of furrys and hellhounds pounded down the road after them.

" Desperate times call for desperate measures," Percy muttered. He unleashed a long taxi whistle calling Blackjack and porkpie to their aid. Percy leapt onto Blackjacks back. _" After that car!"_ Percy mentally shouted and leaned forward to make the flight faster. If there was one thing Percy new, it was that this was going to be an interesting night


	2. Glass is not soft

Chapter 2

Percy meets the girls

"Gods I hate flying" Annabeth muttered as we took off after the car.

"I'll fight the monsters you calm down the girls!" Percy shouted veering down the road. He thought he heard her utter something about whichthing was harder, but Percy didn't have time for that. When her got close enough to the monsters he went into complete battle mode. He bent his sword and stabbed a hell hound, it exploded into gold dust and black fur. He surprised the furrys by slashing quickly threw the air and catching their wings and evaporating them.

Percy only had one hell hound get past him which was easy to get. Ounce it exploded, Percy and blackjack galloped down the road after the car and Annabeth.

The sight Percy saw was not what he expected. Porkpie was flying dangerously low next to the car. Annabeth was leaning into the car at top speed with her legs wraped around Porkpie. She was screeching her head off at the blond.

_"Take me to the passenger side so I can talk to the brunet."_ Percy thought mentally towards Blackjack.

" I don't like this boss"

_"We don't have a choice man."_ and with that Blackjack dove next to the passengers side of the car. Percy copied Annabeth's position and tapped on the window. The brunet snapped her head around and her eyes burned into his as she rolled down her window. They were black. Not just black but black with a scary flame in the back of them. "Leave us the F*** alone!" The girl screamed as she held her knife to my neck. It couldn't hurt me, with my Achilles heel and all. But I was intimidated by it none the less.

" We need to get to some camp. If you know anything tell us now or you will never know peace." She snarled pressing harder.

"We're from the camp! Stop the car and we will get you there!" She went kind of glassy eyed and turned to her friend.

"Mya, stop the car." She said eerily calm. When she said this Mya slammed on the breaks. Leaving Annabeth and I to sling shot onto the windshield, and for the pegisi to shoot forward down the road.


	3. Didn't see that coming

Chapter 3

What the Hellhound

Ounce we peeled ourselves off the windshield of the car, they turned to the girls. Taking a deep breath Percy spoke to them, " So you coming with us or staying here and getting killed?" The brunet rolled her eyes.

" OF course we are coming with you dipshit." She stated and headed back to the car.

"We have our own ways of transportation if you don't mind, whats your face, we will be taking more pegisi." Annabeth replyed and elbowed me in the ribs. It was my signal to whistle, and I let one rip.

" 'ight," the girl kept walking towards the car, "and its Robbie by the way."

"Robbie…" Percy took a step toward her, but Mya blocked his path. Her hair blocked her eyes but Percy heard her voice change into a more demanding one.

"Hey block head. Ever heard of a bag, cause we might just have one in there."

"Oh, my bad." Percy said and stepped back allowing Robbie into the car, were she pulled two large duffels and two bows with full sheaths of arrows.

"_Well stocked demigods, who would have thought." _Percy thought as the two new pegisi. Landed and were loaded down with the bags as the girls pulled their bows and sheaths over their heads expertly.

Back at camp, the campfire was already roaring and the campers were assembled around it. Robbie and Mya held their duffels and were standing close to the fire as Percy and Annabeth explained things.

"Alright you two are half bloods, which means one of your parents is a God." turning to Robbie who strangely seemed to be the leader out of the two he spoke what he knew to be fact," Robbie was it your mom or you dad who wasn't ever around?" Raising an eyebrow she jostled back,

"Uhh… Neither."

" But you shouldn't have made it threw the glare unless you are half-bloods!" Percy exclaimed.

" Uhh, By half-bloods do you mean demigods? Because my cousin and I are-" Cutting her off Percy turned to Mya

" How about you Mom or dad?"

"My answer is the same as my cousins Percy, You should listen to her." While watching Mya Percy saw her eyes morph from light blue to gray. Annabeth's gray.

"Fine," he looked back at Robbie to find her fuming. Her eyes went from their pretty brown color to a black with even darker flames in the back. Percy gaped at her. He had seen them earlier but it never clicked. The only other demigod with eyes that did that was Nico. _" Is she a Daughter of Hades?" _Percy thought as he stared open mouthed at her.

"What are you freaking staring at Jackson?"

"Your uh well you just…" Thankfully he was saved by Chiron galloping up and welcoming the new campers.

"Welcome to camp half-blood!"

"Hello….. Chiron? My cousin and I have a letter for you." turning to Percy and speaking loud enough for everyone to hear, "And we are NOT half-bloods." she stated as she handed to note to a still shocked Chiron. A shocked silence went over the campers, naiads, and goats.

Chiron cleared his thought and began to read.

" _Dear Chiron, _

_This my daughter (Robbie) and her second cousin (Mya) on her mothers side of her family. They are no half bloods but instead are related to some. you see my parents are Daniel and Chandie Criten. Son of Poseidon and daughter of Aphrodite. Robbie's mother on the other hand is a different story. Grace Nox, Daughter of Hades. Her mother(and Mya's mother) is a daughter of a son of Apollo and daughter of Aphrodite. Mya is their granddaughter, but her father is a son of Athena. So with all of that out in the open here is the reason they made it threw the wall. They inherited their grandparents godly traits. Their eyes change a good assortment of colors. Black with flames, sea blue, gold ,and blue with brown for Robbie. Mya's turn gray, lime green, and glow a goldish orange color. I'm trusting them with you sence they are s_

_some of the worst monster magnets known to man. Teach them anything I haven't and I hope to one day repay you. _

_Sincerely, Will Criten _"

"A son of Poseidon!" Percy practically screeched.

"Well Daniel was a kind of accident. Poseidon didn't even know about him till he showed up at camp and was clamed. Zeus decided that he must be weak for a Poseidon son and left him be."

"Well Gandy isn't exactly weak." All eyes shot to her and she looked at her feet. "He can control water, talk to fish and horses, heal himself, and others with water, and can breath underwater.

About twenty seconds later godly signs exploded above Mya and Robbie's heads. Poseidon's sea green trident, Hades's flaming helm of darkness, Apollo's sun with a bow and arrow, and a hot pink dove for Aphrodite were over Robbie's. Over Mya was the Hot pink dove, sun and bow and arrow, and a gray owl. They had just been clamed by 3+ gods each and lets just say that the campers around them were about to exploded into some kind of chorus. Good or bad.


	4. Annabeth's Least Favoret Goddess

Instead of exploding, everyone stayed quiet. They just stared at the to people in the whole world that for all we know could have every super power from each godly grandparent.

" Well girls its nice to meat you." Chiron pulled on a brave face even though he was terrified of what they might be capable of.

" It's a pleasure." Mya stepped forward and offered her hand. Robbie smiled and nodded at him then took up her smirk. Chiron took Mya's hand and shook it while shooting a smile at Robbie.

" So who will take these girls into their cabin?" Percy figured that since Robbie was his… Great niece, he would take her. Annabeth stepped up and represented her cabin.

" Athena cabin will take Mya." She stated motioning towards the still-shocked girl. Percy stepped up and introduced his 2 cents.

" Robbie can bunk with me." The girls didn't move. They had a good hold on each others shirts and didn't look like they were going to let go any time soon. Mya's eyes shifted into Athena gray as she looked sorrowly at the Athena cabin.

"I would love to come and stay with you, and Percy I'm sure Robbie would enjoy being in a cabin completely devoted to the sea. But we cant split up. We have always been together and now, in what I might consider one of our most needy times. Considering we have never been on our own till 3 days ago. I think we should stay together." She was looking between Percy Annabeth and Chiron. Begging with her eyes for them to understand. " Well unless another cabin decides to take you in I'm afraid that-"

Suddenly a Peacock appeared above their heads. And as it began to fade the goddess the sign belongs to walked threw the crowd and draped her arms around Robbie and Mya.

" Greetings lady Hera." All of the campers said with a bow, even though some were stiffer than others. Mya and Robbie's jaws droped and they stared in aw at the goddess.

"Oh ladies don't look so confused! You two just did something I've been trying to do for years with my family!"

"But lady Hera, why have you clamed them?" Annabeth's eyes showed she was trying to figure out Hera's reasoning for claming them.

"Well Annabeth I have clamed them because they show what I stand for. They will live in my cabin when at camp sence they hve shown that they are family lovers."

"Lady Hera," Robbie spoke now, "I was told by my grandfather that your cabin is more like a temple with no bunks and no bathrooms. How are we supposed to live in there if there isn't any of that?" Hera smiled at Robbie, obviously finding it humors that she was tiring not to be smart. She snaped her fingers and smiled as the lights in cabin turned on and got a purple tent to them.

"Ok girls you now have personalized corners and two bathrooms in the cabin. Is their any other family I should know of?" Robbie blushed in a realizing way.

"Well I have a cousin on my dads side. She doesn't smell as strong as we do to monsters, more like a minor gods kid. My dad said he would try to find a sayter to bring her up in about a year." This puzzled us all but Hera was leading this conversation.

"Robbie dear, why didn't he send her up with you?" I saw some of the minor demigods were ruffled about the reference to them, but they seemed too interested to care too much.

" Well my grand parents live on a descent sized piece of land in Florida. Poseidon put a charm on it that will slow monsters down and warn us of their presence if they tried to get to us. So when It became apparent I had powers, my family moved in with them. I was 9 three months later Mya's Parents sent her down on their hellhound. Lizzy already lived there, so when we moved down, Daddy started teaching us what we would need to know in order to make it on our own," She took a deep breath. Her voice shaking, " When the time came." She lifted her machete giving it a good look. " You all don't have these." She said matter of factly ," You don't have them because my grandfather had it specially made, when he went and fought in Vietnam. So he had two, one for humans and shrubs, the other for monsters when they came his way. That is our story." Robbie looked around athe the other campers, nature sprits, centaur, and goddess. While the campers were staring open mouthed, Hera smiled.

"Have a good nights sleep dears," Hera lifted her arms and began to glow, but before Percy could worn the girls not to look they snapped their heads away. Like they knew it would vaporize them to watch.

"_Well that's enough crazy business for me tonight,"_ Percy decided as he kissed Annabeth and headed for cabin 3.


	5. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 5

Sweet dreams

Robbie's thoughts ( basically her point of view but from the 3rd person POV)

Robbie and Mya walked into the Hera cabin and stopped in their tracks. Before them were their own little nooks were they each had a queen sized bed, a desk , bedside table, and a seat in the corner. It was obvious who's bed was who's.

On the left was a queen sized bed. It had a rainbow quilt with a giant light purple pillow, two regular teal blue pillows, and a small lime green pillow with a heart on it. The side of the quilt that faced you was white and the sheets were light pink with hot pink hearts on them. The captivating part of the bed was the head board. It was a white peacock. It's feathers would turn Rainbow every 5 seconds or so. There was a desk about 4 feet away with a rolly chair and all kinds of maps and old and new books on the shelves above it. There was a Cushioned seat and ottoman in the corner. It had one window and a night stand by the bed. This was obviously Mya's.

To the right was something similar, same sized bed but with a big 4 inch thick comforter. It was black with rainbow swirlys on it. It had a big dark purple pillow, two royal blue regular sized pillows, and a small Dark green pillow with the out line of a heart on it. The side of the comforter that faced you was black and the sheets were black with light and hot pink flames. This bed had a peacock headboard too, but it was black. It did the same rainbow thing every 5 seconds. It had a desk also but only with one shelf for books. Above the shelf was a water fall with fire behind it. Robbie's two most calming things. There was a cereal bowl chair in the corner with one of those tall twisty lamps with purple shades on it. It also had one window and a night stand. If this didn't scream Robbie nothing did.

" Cousin, am I seeing things?" Robbie said as her eyes took in the seen.

" Not if you see two amazing rooms!" Mya screamed as she ran into her nook. Robbie was faster so they made it into the gaps at the same time. At their entrance the walls began to change. Robbie's had crashing waves, followed closely by roaring flames, they melted into a giant sun that actually gave off light, that morphed into bubbling hearts, Then switched back to the sun.

"Maya," Robbie called curiously, " Dose your room change too?"

"Absolutely!" Mya called. Robbie threw her bag on the bed, and snatched a piece of loose paper with a note on it.

It read, _" Robbie, I would recommend you place your hand on the wall next to your bed. H." _So figuring that "h" was Hera, Robbie hopped on top of the bed and placed her hand on the wall. A drawer slid strait out then tilted down so she could see in.

"_It's the perfect place for amour." _Robbie thought as she investigated the hidden space. Her hand slid down a little ways and felt a second one open up. _"and personal items!" _She then hoped off and began putting her armor, Battle gear, cargos, undergarments, and P.J.'s into the wall drawers. Then her shorts, skirts, shirts, jeans and socks into the ones that separated hers and Mya's nooks. Mya walked over and pointed to her P.J.'s, " Get dressed and lets go to bed."

After saying their good nights, Mya lay in bed asleep while Robbie wrote in her diary. She put a check mark next to camp half blood on her to-do list and snapped off her light, laying her diary down and drifting into a sleep filled with sword fighting and target shooting.


	6. First Day At Camp

Chapter 6

First day at camp

Robbie

After waking up, braiding her hair, putting on eyeliner, and dressing in her boot cuts, tan combat boots, and her new camp half-blood T-shirt, Robbie banged on Mya's bathroom door.

"Hey this is camp not a beauty pageant! Lets go I want a decent meal!" She yelled through the door. Mya emerged sporting her jean skinny jeans, black combat boots, her camp half-blood t-shirt, and her yellow jacket. She had flat ironed her hair and had it pinned out of her face, with brown eyeliner and yellow and orange eye shadow, Making her golden glowing orange eyes look amazing.

" I'm coming. Gosh Robbie don't get your panties in a bunch!" Mya said playfully as she danced quickly into her room to grab their schedule for today and the next like 4 years.

They slowly walked to breakfast while taking in the view. Mainly everybody was at the mess hall but some campers were scurrying around cleaning their cabins for inspection.

" Good thing we already cleaned up, I'm starved!" Mya laughed as she skipped up the stairs. Robbie followed her up to find a crap ton of tables all over the place. Looking closely they found a smaller pick-nick table over to the side of the pavilion. It had a small vase with peacock feathers sticking out of it.

"Lets try it and see what happens." Robbie muttered.

After confirming the table was theirs and eating more food then the Ares guys Mya glanced at her watch.

"We gotta get our bows and head to archery." she moaned as she hauled her too full self out of her seat. The day seemed to take forever and no time at all, all at the same time. After being set on like level 25 in archery, perfecting pegisi riding and, showing up quit a few Hermes kids in monster fighting (which only resulted in one quarel between Mya and one of Hermes campers) they had free choice. And considering Robbie planed to cheat to canoe, and they didn't what to be pelted with rocks, so they picked weapons building. They each had someone to show them what to do. Mya had some chick how was unhealthily bulky, and Robbie ended up with Jayce. His black hair hung just above his eyes and his light blue eyes took her in.

"So you're the weird kid." were his first words

"_Great,"_ Robbie muttered inwardly, _" My first day at camp and I'm the weird kid." _"Yah I guess I am," she sneered back. He seemed to tower over her by a good 9 inches, making her feel like she needed to kick him in the knees and run for it. Of course that probably had something to do with 5 years of battle training, so she ignored it. "What are we making anyway?"

He cleared his throat, as if he was trying to impress her. " Well we ot to make you a chest plate" Robbie cut in then.

" Got one,"

"specialized weapon?"

"Check,"

"Back up weapon?"

" Two"

"Shield?"

"You've got me."

"Alright then," And Jayce started into how to make one, while Robbie decided how she wanted it designed. Then end result was a shield that contracted into a wrist band with a button on it that made it expand. It's a good thing they had had 3 hours to do it.

After Mya all but dragged her out of the forges. They grabbed their bathing suits, sun screen, and battle armor. Headed to the beach for "Swim & Beach time," with Percy and the Naiads. After a pretty interesting water fight between Robbie and Percy. Which is were hi discovered she could control it. After words was capture the flag training that turned more into a meeting.

"You can what?" Annabeth almost shrieked when Percy told her about their water war.

"Well yah not nearly as well as he does but with practice I could be better." Robbie lobed her head and moved all of her weight to one leg.

"This is vital! And since we got you all for capture the flag we can use this as a weapon!" She started pacing.

"Well who all do we have?" Mya said as her eyes went into Athena gray.

"Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Tyche, Hypnos, Nemesis, and Iris cabins."

"Alright what's the plans."

"First I need you to show me every single godly power you've got." Robbie shrugged and took a step forwards and pointed towards the lake. In response 12 mini cyclones sprouted up from it. Robbie grunted from her concentration and made a 25 foot wave crash onto the shore. Sucking air she dropped her hand and staggered backwards.

"Alright Mya I need a sec you go." So not even flinching Mya Glided right up to Percy and Spoke in a singly voice.

" Bow to your beautiful girlfriend and state how much you love her."

"_Charms speak nice pick to show"_ Robbie thought as Percy proceed to get on his knees and begin to bow to Annabeth muttering," Always and forever." Annabeth was dumbstruck. She gapped as Percy complied.

"You can charmspeak?" Annabeth stammered as Mya snapped Percy out of it.

"Nice to have a name for it, but yah I guess that's what its called."

Annabeth swiveled her around to Robbie as she stepped forward again.

"Now don't freak when I do this." She said looking Annabeth right in the eyes. She then turned and pointed her hand at a point in the ground. A deep rumbling came from beneath them, Making the already assembled campers Drop to the ground and hold on the something, expecting some sort of explosion. Instead about 45 skeletal soldiers climbed out of the ground and made ranks. Lining up and standing at the ready.

"You can call soldiers. We thought only Nico could do that!" a kid with wavey olive hair and olive skin jumped up from his waiting position. He was wearing Black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt.

"_Yeesh goth much"_ Robbie thought as she noticed the huge black sword dangling at his side.

" Not bad," he called as he inspected the soldiers. "You've got 46 here. I can easily make 50 and if I try I can get up to 125. What's your best number?" He asked questioningly.

"47 is my best." She smirked as she turned and saluted the soldiers. They saluted back as one and dove back into the earth. Annabeth was about past speechless and turned to Mya to ask about any other powers, but Mya started first. "We can both Shoot a bulls-eye 700 yards away, and Robbie's Aphrodite power is like super tuned down charms speak. She can talk someone into something if she tries had enough."

Gather round guys we've got a battle to plan she called as she started a huddle. As the other campers gathered round, Annabeth led the beginnings of one of the greatest battle planings of camp history.


	7. Capture the Flag part 1

Chapter 7

Capture The Flag Part 1

Mya's POV

It was Friday and the day passed by in blur as everyone prepped for capture the flag. Robbie and Mya had been with Annabeth in every moment when there was no classes. Even Monster assault techniques went by fast which was impressive considering her…. Interest in said class.( HEHE Hint: what class was Mya in when she got into an argument with a Hermes camper :D) Afterwards as she and Robbie were heading out, James caught her arm. "May I talk to you for a sec," he spoke so normally but he was way to fidgety for something not to be up. She glance back at Robbie who wore a huge smile and winked at her before walking off.

"Stupid, crazy younger cousin," She thought while smiling to herself and following James around to the edge of the woods. He spun around right as they hit the trees and ran his hand threw his not exactly short Brown/blond hair.

"Hey I was wondering if you would uhhh," He scratched the back of his head as he spoke," like to go to the beach with me tomorrow." He finished looking at her with a guarded face. She broke into a huge smile and twirled her hair absently.

"Sounds great," She giggled," but I've got to go finish up battle plans with Annabeth."

"Just so happens I'm walking that way," He smirked as he looped his arm with hers and held her hand. She blushed but held her head up and walked toward the mess hall. When she walked up with James, hand in hand, Percy shot a smirk at James. Annabeth on the other hand looked out of the corner of her eye then back at her map and kept working. Robbie hid nothing, she jumped up and down with a smile that could reach even Hades' lips.

(RPOV)

They were all lying in wait. Robbie and Percy we stationed on the shore of the river facing were the reds were. (they are the blue team) Robbie had on her blue battle skirt, blue t-shirt, and blue legging. She felt kind of like a smurf but she was going to wear it regardless. Half of Athena cabin was charging strait at the reds. Apollo and Iris were going threw the trees towards the flag were it would least be expected. She hears a battle cry ahead of her and tenses waiting for Percy's signal. A head of her the shrubs shimmered, showing the campers moving within them. She straitened drew her bow (these arrows had suction cups on them so when you get hit you don't die) And notched 3 arrows just in time to shoot 3 of the campers exploding out of the shrubs.

She shoot like a mad man as they crashed threw the bushes. They were maybe 20 yards ahead and she had about half of them down. She glanced right and saw Percy going to hand to hand combat with his half.

"Ha! I haven't even drawn my machete!" She gloated mentally as she shot down another row of attackers down. She heard Iris, Tyche, and Hypnos cabins join into the fight. Their swords and shields clashing into Ares and Hephaestus cabins. Robbie shot her last arrow and drew her machete and swiped her hand over her bracelet, conjuring a shield with a gorgeous peacock on it. The first person to run at her was 3 times her size. No lie he was a tank. When he charged she ducked under his sword and planted a kick in his back that sent him into the river. She made a round house kick while swinging her sword that ended with 6 campers sprawled around her and one flat on her back in front of her. Robbie heard a long taxi whistle and fung her hands in the air. Behind her a 40 foot wave erupted the river. I turned and bubled till it was standing even with Percy's as she took on the next wave of fighters.

"This is the last of them, these fighters are more skilled." Robbie pondered as she kicked and swung at campers who were smart enough to duck. She was finally down to one camper when a second whistle came. She squared off with him and flung he left arm forward. The action made the wave behind her crash forward towards the apposing team. The guy had just enough time to drive his sword into the dirt and grab hold of the hilt. When the wave subsided he was one of the few left to fight. He stood his helmet long gone from the wave, reveling his face. Before her Robbie found Jayce.

"Great just great!" She muttered inwardly as she poised herself for the fight. Jayce's eyes showed huge surprise as well as fear that he would never admit to.

"What was that!" He yelled motioning towards the river. Robbie gave a wicked smile as she noticed Nico's undead army.

"Talent." She sneered and pulled 75 confederate soldiers out of the she counted she realized that Nico had only summoned 60ish soldiers thinking that she couldn't do more.

"Guess I do better under pressure." She thought as they crashed together. Jayce looked at her in pure horror and she locked eyes with him, smiling ear to ear. "Surrender?" She questioned him. He dropped his sword and raised his hands, smiling.

"I think you've got me out matched anyway." He said smiling. Robbie rolled her eyes and glanced up towards were she heard she trees rustling like mad. As she watched Mya dove out of the tree ahead of her and used the red flag she had captured to fly across the opening to our side of the river. They had just won their first capture the flag.


	8. Capture The Flag Part 2

Chapter nine

Capture The Flag Part 3

(MPOV)

Mya was up in the trees with the Apollo campers. She was waiting till the count of 60 to begin approaching the flag since Annabeth and the other Athenains were charging stairt at the Ares and Hephaestus campers. The exact moment she hit 60 battle cry's went up the right of them. She looked at Rocket, Head of Apollo and nodded. He winked and they both led the Apollos' toward the flag witch was on top off Zeus's fist. When they reached the giant pile of rocks Mya held up her hand signaling the campers to pause. She took in the seen before analyzing everything, Connor and Travis were at the base with James floating above it with winged shoes. She twitched her head as a signal to the others and they spread out around the clearing. She was waiting for James to turn his back when he saw her.

Just as he was about to warn the others Mya let out her battle cry. A good 20 or so Campers dove out of the trees, Mya went strait for James. She hit him dead in the chest then hit the nerve in his neck that made him hit the ground. By doing so this gave her enough time to grab the flag and scale the nearest tree. She made a beeline, jumping from limb to limb, for the border.

As the swelling creek came into view she heard the sound of 4 wings buzzing behind her, she glanced back to find James, sword in hand, heading right at her. She ducked behind a tree just in time to miss an unbalancing blow. She was almost there when she felt him hit her ankles, knocking her to the ground.

Instead of falling, she grabbed he next branch and did a flip on it, landing with her knife in hand as he flew over her. She sliced threw his winged shoes, sending him momentarily flailing. She made it to the clearing but she was still gonna be 25 yards of open land so mid sprint she grabbed each end of the flag and dove into the air. She glided onto the other side and was picked up by a horde of Athenas' and carried toward camp cheering her name. She had won the game.


End file.
